<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Pietro = Vietro by gardeniero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048645">Vampire Pietro = Vietro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniero/pseuds/gardeniero'>gardeniero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Phoenix simply does not exist, Gen, Implied Cherik, Pietro becomes a MCR reject, Pietro is a vampire, Set after Apocalypse, majority of this is Wandavision, so are some of the x-men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniero/pseuds/gardeniero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Apocalypse, Pietro becomes a vampire after Erik turns him. He then starts to hear strange things and is accidentally sucked into a different universe after hearing Wanda’s voice calling out for him. Now he feels like he’s being used as a puppet to play as a cool uncle on some kind of strange “show”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pietro gains new powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The fever will be over soon enough,” Erik spoke as he read the thermometer and lifted his hand from Peter’s forehead to see just how warm he was.</p><p>“I thought it would only take about two days not five,” Peter groaned as he looked up at the ceiling “Besides I thought the venom was supposed to burn, not make me sick,”</p><p>“It’s just your body reacting differently to the venom,” Erik said “When I went through it, it burned my entire body painfully, when Charles went through it he said he repulsed by human food for almost a month,”</p><p>“I just want to sleep now,” Peter groaned again “But at the same time i'm so hungry,” his stomach grumbled, “Will I be able to eat human food regardless after this is over?”</p><p>“It depends,” Erik said “I’ll get you some soup for now,” he stood up from the bed and left the room leaving a tired and hungry Peter in his bed. His entire body, head to toe, was in pain as he felt the venom spreading through his bloodstream. He could feel his stomach growl intensely for something.. something like blood. Great he was becoming one of those weird cinema vampires. He rolled his eyes at the idea of him speaking in the Count Dracula accent as he roamed around for food.</p><p>As he slept, his body slowly kept changing to the venom. When will it end, he thought. He just wanted the process to end so he could finally not to worry about the burning sensation his body was feeling. His dreams were nothing ordinary. He didn’t realize this may be his last dream which seemed fitting as the dream was just him running around like he usually did, dream or not. But the difference was he was fighting with a group of people different from the X-Men, their faces were unrecognizable to him but they felt familiar for some reason. When he woke up he brushed the dream off as a last minute fever induced dream brought to him by his ongoing affliction taking over his body.</p><p>-</p><p>“You’re up? You shouldn’t be up, the students will see you,” Charles walked into the room, he pulled the blinds to the side and hissed softly while Peter nearly screamed at the sunlight barely touching him. Ironically, it was a cloudy day.</p><p>“Yeah well I don’t want to be laying in bed constantly!” Peter hissed as a few sun rays entered the room “Besides I still don’t understand why vampirism makes me so repulsed by human food so much!” Peter cried “I just want pizza without it tasting gross!”</p><p>“Well your body craves blood during this transitional period between being human and vampire and well- your eyes are finally red,” Charles noted halfway through his explanation.</p><p>“Red?! Is that a bad thing?” Peter asked “Dad- I mean Erik always has gold eyes like you and Hank,”</p><p>“It's ok to call him Dad, Peter,” Charles responded “And the gold eyes are because of the results of a different diet,” Charles closed the curtains so Peter could stop flinching from the sunlight barely touching him. “Due to me, not wanting to harm any human really, I drink animal blood so I don’t have to deal with the guilt of harming humans.. unlike your father,” Charles remarked as he couldn’t even count how many times Erik has drank from or harmed humans.</p><p>“Do you think i’ll be able to leave my room soon?” Peter asked. He was full of questions it seemed. It isn’t everyday you turn into a vampire after all.</p><p>“Tonight maybe,” Charles answered “It’s up to Erik and if he thinks you’ll be able to keep your thirst under control while we take you outside so you can hunt in the forest,” </p><p>-</p><p>Peter managed to weasel his way through the hallway undetected by the other mutant children. He was afraid of being caught by someone with super hearing. The hardest part was trying to get outside while fighting the urge to not wanting to drink blood. This has to be a test right? Walking carefully past these possible targets without doing anything drastic. He gave up and ran downstairs to find an exit to the backyard. When he did so he found the others, waiting for him.</p><p>“Considering your appearance I assume you didn’t harm or come into contact with one of the students?” Charles asked as Peter nodded. Erik and Hank stood by Charles as if they were some kind of council, ready to judge Peter’s actions. “Are you ready to hunt Peter?” Charles asked Peter as he turned his head towards the woods “Now remember to not indulge yourself too much, you have to save some so they can reproduce,” he informed Peter. Peter nodded as he understood the rules. “Ready? Go!” Charles said as Peter quickly ran towards the forest and out of sight.</p><p>“He’s gonna be fine right?” Hank asked.</p><p>“Of course he will,” Charles reassured “Besides it's not like he’s come into contact with any human, its 10pm at night on a Thursday,”</p><p>“Aren’t there campers in those woods Charles?” Erik asked as Charles’ eyes widened and cursed softly under his breath “Great! Now you’ve endangered human life AND Peter, a unstable new vampire is probably going to tear them limb from limb,”</p><p>“It’s not my fault people decide to camp in these woods!” </p><p>“Well let's stop arguing like a married couple you two and let's stop Peter from possibly causing a lot of damage,” Hank spoke as Charles and Erik looked at each other and looked back at Hank.</p><p>“You stay here and Erik and I will go get Peter,” Charles spoke as Hank nodded. Charles held onto Erik as they ran into the woods together. Erik was always the faster runner which always resulted in Charles having to hold on.</p><p>-</p><p>“We aren’t mad at you,” Charles spoke as Peter plopped onto his bed “We just didn’t want you to cause harm to the campers that's all,”</p><p>“I was fighting the urge regardless and had already drank animal blood!” Peter said as his eyes were golden just like Charles’ eyes.</p><p>“Yes but we have to take caution in case you don’t have self control,” Charles said “Erik told me how it took him a while-“</p><p>“Stop comparing me to him!” Peter yelled “He may be my father but stop comparing me to him! I don’t commit high class felonies like him! I don’t murder people like him! He may be my father but i'm not his exact clone!”</p><p>“Peter you literally broke him out of the Pentagon, a high class felony,” Charles responded “Now quiet down before one of the students wakes up! It's late at night,”</p><p>“Fine, whatever I guess,” Peter laid down on his bed. Sleep would be useless now. He wouldn’t be able to dream so what was the point. “Can you turn the light off when you leave?” He asked as Charles walked out of the room, turning off the light as he left.</p><p>“Pietro..” Peter looked around “Pietro..” he heard a whisper. He hadn’t heard that name in forever. It was his original name before it was americanized on behalf of the fact it was and currently is the Cold War and nobody trusted a suspicious kid with an equally “suspicious” name.</p><p>“Who is there?” Peter asked out loud.</p><p>“Pietro..” the voice spoke again “Pietro.. come home..” The voice felt so familiar. It finally hit him when he realized what the voice sounded like. It was Wanda.</p><p>“Wanda!” He called out “Wanda, where are you?”</p><p>“Pietro.. come home,” Wanda’s voice spoke again.</p><p>“I'm coming Wanda don’t worry-“ He was cut off as he was unable to see or talk. He couldn’t see where he was at or what was happening to him but all he knew was that Wanda was nearby. Somehow. Somewhere. He was going to find her whether it meant exposing his vampire affliction to others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was made as a joke at first when I joined a server (dedicated entirely to Pietro) and joked about how the reason they look so youthful in the X-Men movies is that they’re all vampires. Then I rewatched Wandavision and heard a joke about Pietro being a vampire and decided to make this a thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween comes early this year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Peter opened his eyes he saw himself in a place he had never seen before. He was in strange new clothes he wasn’t wearing a few minutes ago. Where was he at? </p><p>“Pietro..” that voice again! Was Peter going crazy or was this actually happening?</p><p>“Hello?” He called out. It was barely dark outside. Yet no children seemed to be playing around or could be heard. This town seemed to be strange.</p><p>“Pretend.. pretend to be him..” the voice suddenly changed. He felt something around his neck. It was a necklace emitting strange energy. “Don’t take it off!” The voice hissed. He complied and without any thought, started walking towards a house. The house seemed like a nice wonderful family home, with flower beds full of beautiful red roses. As he approached he could hear yelling was happening inside and he waited a moment. He waited and waited until he knocked on the door a few times. The sudden silence was strange. He knocked again. When the door finally opened his eyes widened in surprise. It was Wanda after all!</p><p>“Long lost bro get to squeeze his stinkin’ sister to death or what?” Why did he say that? It was like words were being put into his mouth. Wanda’s reaction was a mix of shock and confusion as she looked at Peter. He looked over to the other person standing by Wanda and spoke “Who’s the popsicle?” Seriously, who was he?</p><p>-</p><p>It all happened in a haze. One moment Peter was standing and hugging his sister and next he was plopped on the couch sleeping. He recalls there being twins but his brain was cloudy due to the strange voice telling him what to do and what to say it seemed.</p><p>“He even snores cool,” he heard a twin say. He couldn’t tell which twin said it. “I'm going to wake up!”</p><p>“Don’t!” He heard the other twin say.</p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>“He’s our uncle, why would I be scared?” With that Peter opened his eyes and awoke with consciousness but decided to pretend to sleep as the twins kept arguing with whether or not to wake him up or not.</p><p>“‘Cause it’s four o’clock in the afternoon and you’re afraid he’s some kind of vampire,” oh the sweet sweet irony in that, Peter thought.</p><p>“No I don’t!”</p><p>“Yes you do,” and with that Peter got up and decided to scare the twins with a funny prank.</p><p>“Blood is thicker than water and i’ll show ya!” He yelled as he hissed and chased the twins around the living room and pretended to stab them.</p><p>“Cool! uncle Pietro wore fake fangs to bed to scare us!” Tommy laughed as he pointed out Peter’s fangs. Peter played it off as fake vampire teeth he glued to his teeth. “That's a strange thing to do but I guess that means you’re really into halloween,” Tommy said as Billy felt weirded out by the fact uncle “Pietro” wore “fake” teeth to bed.</p><p>“Somebody better be hurt or on fire or something!” Wanda spoke as she stepped downstairs in her Halloween costume which made Peter realize it was already 4pm and that he needed a costume. Why would he need a costume when he remembered it wasn’t even close to fall at all last he checked.</p><p>-</p><p>“You look like an MCR reject,” Wanda laughed as her and Peter walked down the street while the twins collected candy.</p><p>“Haha very funny!” Peter said. What's MCR? He felt confused on the things Wanda was saying. The town now seemed to be a bit more.. in the future. This was all confusing to him.</p><p>“It’s just..” Wanda’s face scrunched up “You look different,” she said. What was she talking about? This was Wanda, his twin. What did she mean he looked different? Did she finally catch on about his new vampiric affliction?</p><p>“I mean I feel different,” he joked.</p><p>“What happened to your accent?”</p><p>“What happened to yours?” He asked in return. Like the words were being put into his mouth again. Accent? He was sure he didn’t have an accent at all growing up. “It’s a shame mom and dad aren’t here to see their grandkids,” he said aloud. Yeah like Erik would want to be here and see his grandkids but then again who knows.</p><p>“Yeah..” Wanda started to act like Peter was acting suspicious. He didn’t like that. She started to act like Peter wasn’t supposed to be here at all.</p><p>“Hey Wanda, are there any forests nearby?”</p><p>“No.. why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well I’ve just been really into nature a lot and thought it would be great to you know.. explore a bit,” Peter lied through his teeth. How was he supposed to explain to his twin sister that he was now an actual vampire.</p><p>“Weird..” </p><p>“Sorry for asking,”</p><p>-</p><p>“It’s not like your dead husband can die twice,” why did he say that? Either way he was equally confused when Wanda blasted him with her magic and sent him flying into a hay bale. His body hurt a lot as if he was slammed into concrete by a strong force. Luckily his body would heal from this damage hopefully. When he regained the ability of consciousness, the town had changed again. It started to look more modern and in the future. It was already daylight. The aftermath of Halloween. There were no children once again. No children playing around and having fun like they were last night. Peter couldn’t seem to get his mind wrapped around what was happening, especially since he was craving blood. His instinct to drink was getting worse by the minute as people kept walking by him. He needed to get to safety fast. With that he took shelter in someone’s attic. He had no idea who’s attic it was but it was a better place to be.</p><p>“Go to the refrigerator..” the same voice kept popping in and out of Peter’s brain the entire time he’s been in this crazy bizarre town. Low and behold when he opened the mini fridge, little plastic packages of blood were being stored. He read the label that read “For Ralph, from Agnes” with a heart scribbled on it. Whoever Ralph was he was sure going to miss out on some sweet blood. As his thirst was under control, his brain started to feel a little less cloudy but still confused. Where was he exactly? He knows he’s in Westview, New Jersey but why was he here of all places? What was up with Wanda and her powers? Why did he say what he said last night?</p><p>“I gotta go outside,” Peter put some new clothes on. Sure he looked like some kind of homeless smurf but they were the first clothes his eyes laid upon.</p><p>-</p><p>“Snoopers gonna snoop,” Peter spoke as Monica looked downstairs towards the creepy basement. She turned in shock as Peter grabbed her and ran her upstairs to the attic. As per orders by the strange voice that's been dictating his actions. This voice sure seemed demanding according to Peter.</p><p>“What is this place?” Monica asked as she sat down on a recliner.</p><p>“It’s my man cave, a place to hang while the missus is stirring up trouble,” Peter spoke as if he was a puppet. Last he recalled he was not married to anyone and that this place was owned by some guy named Ralph. Monica shuffled through papers as Peter shuffled through the music selection. He had no idea what half of these artists were. My Chemical Romance? Nirvana? What the hell were these band names. “You a fan of-“</p><p>“Your name is Ralph Bohner?” Monica asked as she held up a picture of what looked like Peter with no grey hair.</p><p>“Haha.. Bohner,” Peter giggled. He had no idea what Monica was speaking about.</p><p>“How is she controlling you?”</p><p>“What? You wanna tussle?” Peter went defensive. Was she about to threaten to beat him up or something? Regardless she grabbed him and slammed his body into the floor and straddled him to restrain him.</p><p>“Meow she’s feisty,” Peter felt like he wanted to physically cringe at what he just said. The moment Monica snapped the necklace off his neck he gasped. It was like something left his body. Perhaps the strange voice was no longer going to control him anymore. “Please don’t hurt me!” He pleaded, thinking she was going to beat him up for sure.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Ralph Bohner,”</p><p>“Actually my name is Peter Maximoff, technically it's Pietro but my friends call me Peter,”</p><p>“Nice try,” Monica spoke “Why do you keep up the facade of being Wanda’s brother?”</p><p>“Because I really am her brother, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because Pietro Maximoff died in Sokovia fighting Ultron,”</p><p>“So-what? Who the hell is Ultron?” Peter was confused “I almost died fighting Apocalypse but not Ultron,”</p><p>“Who is Apocalypse?”</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter made within hours of the last chapter bc idk when to stop myself</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was made as a joke at first when I joined a server (dedicated entirely to Pietro) and joked about how the reason they look so youthful in the X-Men movies is that they’re all vampires. Then I rewatched Wandavision and heard a joke about Pietro being a vampire and decided to make this a thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>